shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KingDoji
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Pokemon as one piece.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Greeting Fool! Meet the Master of Order! Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! The Bestiary Yo KingDoji! First of all, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to Ship of Fools Wiki. :) I came by to inform you of your addition to the East Blue bestiary page. While there's nothing wrong with adding on to it, I feel I should clarify that we're only adding fictional animal species at the moment. As tigers, falcons, rabbits, mosquitos and boars are real animals, I'm afraid they can't be added to the bestiary. Unless you can somehow differentiate them from their real life counterparts. Like, the Lapins from Drum Island are rabbits, but their much more savage, look more like polar bears, and are far stronger than normal rabbits. With that out of the way, I thank you for your time and hope you enjoy our wiki. If there's anything you need, we the Marines will do our best to support you and anyone else on this wiki (since it's what we do.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC) No problem, man. Well, as far as Powerhouse is concerned, first and foremost, he was making an amusing reference to my younger brother, who's playfully used my account (with me in the same room as him) to interact with the other wiki users in the chat room. As for "being burned to the ground," I'm guessing he means being burnt by the Fire Nation, to further emphasize the fact he sees the Avatar: The Last Airbender references you added into Crescent Island. As for the Kaba Kaba no Mi... hmm... Not sure what exact tips you're looking for, since it seems pretty fine to me so far. The only thing I'd disagree with is the fact the user would no longer hold their breath underwater. Devil Fruits rob their user's of the ability to swim, but it doesn't stop them from holding their breath. Though then again, ocean water also drains a Devil Fruit user of their energy and strength, so you might have been on to something there, seeing as the user of the Kaba Kaba no Mi would no longer have the energy to hold their breath after a certain amount of time in the water. <_< I'd say whether you keep the breath holding ability or not is entirely up to you. As for myself, if I were to be using the Devil Fruit in a story, I'd probably go with the user being able to hold their breath for long periods of time, but ocean water and seastone will sap too much energy out of them for it to be very useful in the long run. Hope this helps. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:37, April 28, 2014 (UTC)